Travis Finch
Travis Finch was a wealthy womanising socialite and the late fiancé of Nancy Grainger. Travis was murdered in the episode "The Perfect Man" (S07E14). Before Travis was in a relationship with Nancy, he was romantically involved with a young woman named Claire Walters. However, Claire was killed in a suspected mugging, the police even suspected that Travis murdered her. But he claimed that he came to pick up Claire, only to see her dead. The police just filed him for suspicion for murder. Claire's father Douglas Foster grew bitter towards Travis as he was convinced that he killed his daughter. Two years have passed and Travis continued to charm ladies of his own class. That is when he met Nancy in a charity ball, Nancy was supposed to be courted by her engaged boyfriend Raymond Aguilar, but she was carried away with Travis' attractiveness and charming attitude. Nancy revealed to Raymond about her affair with Travis and broke off their engagement, but Nancy kept the ring as reminder to her. This made Raymond incredibly infuriated towards Travis. But when Nancy discovered Travis' illicit ways when he flirted with other girls and cheated on her, she knew he was too good to be true. This had Nancy upset. While Travis was cruising around the city, his car collided with another bigger car, leaving Travis severely injured. He was brought to hospital immediately and he had surgery. Travis was left hospitalised. The next day, Travis was found dead on the hospital bed with his life support switched off. This was immediately called in as murder. The police immediately suspected Raymond due to the argument he had with him prior the accident. Raymond called for his formerly future brother-in-law Edwin Goodman to prove his innocence, but, alas, the police still arrested him. Edwin disagreed with the police's conclusion, despite the bad relationship he had with Raymond. Solution Travis was murdered by Andrea Grainger, Nancy's wealthy mother and the fiancé of the police commissioner. Edwin was able to deduce this with the support of the broken pink chip he found embedded on Travis' pillow. The chip was a chipped fingernail that was coated with expensive pink nail polish. This cancelled out Nancy as the killer since she pink was not her preferred colour. Andrea killed Travis when she found out about his past with Claire Walters after discovering Nancy and Travis love relationship. Andrea used her fiancé's access to the police records to look through Travis' files, when she discovered the suspicion of murder charge, Andrea wanted to protect her daughter. When Travis crashed his car, Andrea considered this as an opportunity to kill Travis. She posed as a patient to enter his hospital room and suffocated Travis with the pillow. Then, Andrea switched off Travis' morphine monitor, knowing that he was already dead, to frame Raymond. After Andrea's confession and arrest, Edwin revealed to Douglas and Raymond that Claire Walters' death was an accident — she fell off the balcony of the building, which explained the bruises and the broken bones with severe head trauma. Travis was telling the truth that he arrived to pick up Claire but discovered her dead body, assuming she was mugged. Douglas was eventually relieved and at peace. Category:Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased